


Closet shenanigans  and other  adventures

by Luciferschild



Series: Harry does not understand love-yet [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Harry Hook, Bisexual Jay (Disney), Harry Hook Flirts, Harry is a Tease, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferschild/pseuds/Luciferschild
Summary: Post d3 some things have changed but other things stay the same.  Oh how fun it is rile up your ex rival. That's a thing people do with their friends right(no one ever claimed he was normal)
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Series: Harry does not understand love-yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736266
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Closet shenanigans  and other  adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! My friend Alice inspired me. Enjoy!

Harry growls at Jay laughing at something Evie says.

They're getting along better but he still likes to get at him from time to time. What can he say old habits die hard. It's not like Uma and Mal are besties again either.

They all disperse and Harry grabs Jay pulling him into an empty closet.

Jay is so thrown off he barely yells out before Harry is covering his mouth. "Shhh cant have ya bringing anyone else here"

"Harry?! What the hell!" Jay hisses at him. 

Harry smirks in the dark "yer losing ye edge Jay. Used to being a pampered princely now eh?"

"No no but people dont attack others in Auradon dont know if you got the memo" he snaps back sarcastically . 

"Hmmm yet still just as fun to rile up it's almost too easy." He laughs quietly, kneeling and squeezing Jay thru his pants. 

Jay gave a gasp of surprise "Harry!!" 

"Come on gorgeous let me make ye feel amazing Jay snorts " why would I do that were not..." 

Harry huffs exasperated "no strings attached sex hook ups ever heard of one we dont have to be friends for me to blow your mind"

"Yeah okay 1. Your mouth isn't touching me today 2. Get better pick up lines please for the love of all things evil and 3. Fine you can give me a handjob but if it's not good you don't do..whatever this is again."

"Fine" Harry tried not to be disappointed he'd prove how good he could do jay would be begging for more of his mouth. He loved the idea of making him lose control. He opened Jay's pants and stroked him teasingly. 

"What ye and miss princess talking about?" 

"Nothing she was telling me about doug why do you care?" Jay was annoyed harry always had to antagonize him.

Harry twisted his wrist "you laugh really loud...did ya have lots of... adventures so far? lots a princesses here jafar want ya to get him back in with royals?" 

Jay growled "dont mention him or this is done and i punch you"

"Okay okay relax sorry" Harry rubbed his thumb on the underside of his cock cupping his balls and playing with them " so pretty the things I could do with you" 

" like like what?" Jay said trying not to show he was curious.

Harry laughed " oh doll I would make you come over and over or maybe edge you until can barely speak.Tie ye up tease yer nipples finger you and find that magic spot inside ye. So many possibilities." 

Jay shivered a bit " yyea? Would you eat me out?" 

Sure hed done stuff but with girls pretty much and it was usually more focused on making them come no one had ever paid attention to him.

Harry gave a dark laugh" oh gorgeous if ya asked I would wake ya up that way every morning maybe put a plug in that hole definitely spank that nice ass" 

Jay bit his lip trying to ignore the voice that said he didnt mind that idea, "who's to say I'd let ya"

"Oh jay jay youd be begging for it by the time I was done" Harry reached up to tug at Jay's hair. Hed always been curious sue him and jay _hadnt_ said he _couldn't ._ The noise Jay made was worth it. 

'Ya like that darlin?" He pulled again 

Jay hastily shook his head "nno you're not even that great" 

"Oh that's where yer wrong I'm gonna give ya the best orgasm of yer life...just not today" Harry boasted

"Is that what you say to all the girls cuz I gotta say-" Jay cut himself off as Harry twisted his wrist _just_ so.

Harry's wicked smile came out." Ye were saying?" He teased at Jay's ass "This would look so good in a shade of red" 

"Sounds like a personal problem you sadist" jay ground out. 

Harry shrugged "you dont seem to mind." He thumbed at the slit of Jay's cock. Jay gave a low moan without meaning too. "This ass would look perfect in a nice pair of panties." 

Jay's face turned pink embarrassed "hell no you're not dressing me up as a girl" 

"Oh no baby" Harry squeezed at hIs manhood "not" trying to, it would just make your dick really pretty" he did notice that Jay's member twitched a bit despite his objection. Harry speed his hand up and smirked in satisfaction when Jay let out a small noise of pleasure. 

"Just-just get on with it mr I'm amazing I have all the girls begging for more." 

"Oh Jay you wound me not just girls, I'm a man of many talents." Harry was lying the tinest bit he preferred boys but could still please girls if need be. 

"Yeah yeah casanova" Jay rolled his eyes. 

Harry stroked him whispering how naughty he was 

"Yyou you pulled me in a closet" jay protested weakly fastly losing his composure at the words and the movements of Harry's hand. He wasnt ready to admit he'd really like to feel Harry's mouth wrapped around him. He closed his eyes imagining fucking Harry's mouth having him on his knees he was brought out of his daydream by Harry tugging harshly at hair.

"Gorgeous no fair stay with me no imagining other people you're gonna come from me and me alone." 

Jay didnt respond it was less embarrassing then admitting he was thinking of him. Harry pinched his nipple and he couldn't stop himself from shouting. 

"Looks like those are sensitive gorgeous such pretty sounds" he pulled on the other and Jay whined.

"Harry please" 

Harry was intrigued. "What is it darlin?" 

"Want mouth want to come." 

Harry laughed softly. Jay pulled back as much as he could in a closet looking angry. "Wait dont be like that I just thought you sounded really cute I'll give ye a blowjob" He went back to stroking Jay noting his tightly wound posture and feeling pretty proud of himself. 

"Harryyyy" Jay closed his eyes trying to hold back his oncoming orgasm. 

"Shhh darling come apart for me. Such a good boy so beautiful so precious" 

Jay whimpered softly caught off guard. No one had ever called him good before or said he was wanted for more than a one second fling. He couldn't help himself he was coming and panting as Harry stroked him thru it until he tried to twist his body away."no more no too much" 

"Shh okay doll 'm sorry do you like being good for me?" 

Jay's cheeks blushed with pink and he denied it but Harry saw his member give a weak interested twitch. 

Jay hurried to change the subject stating accusingly sounding suspiciously like he was pouting. "I thought you said I was getting a blowjob." 

Harry gave a laugh "so I did gorgeous you dint look like you're up for much tho..next time." He tucked jay back into his pants while he was half dazed and pushed him back out into the hallway. 

Next time indeed. He'd have to use this newfound knowledge this was gonna make it even more fun to mess with Jay. Harry smirked not a bad day overall.

~~He just really needed a good jerk off or cold shower. What it's not like he could be totally unaffected by that display.~~

Maybe he'd get Jay to let his guard down even more next time and give him a hickey. He whistled coming up with ideas for the next time he caught Jay alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr if you like @gleelover1! I'm always up for talking about descendants or pretty much anything have a lovely day!


End file.
